Chocolate and Cigarettes
by Amaidaisuki
Summary: One-shots of MelloxMatt on Wammy's House. - Rated T for language.
1. Fear of spiders

"HA! Suck. It." Matt laughed, clicking his tongue when he finished the last level of The Legend of Zelda. Again.

"Matt. Are you already finished with that damn game?" Mello shouted at him as he entered to the room.

"When you left I was at the half of it. Now I finished it. How long was that? One, two hours?" Matt snapped closed his DS.

"… That was yesterday in the morning, Matt." Mello bit his bar of chocolate.

"Ah, yeah?" Matt smirked, scratching the back of his head.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Yep." He threw himself on the couch, his head resting on his hands and with his eyes closed. "Aren't you at least hungry?"

"I did eat. Before I start playing I-"

"Yeah, yeah. Grab food, you tell me already." Mello cut him off, biting another piece of chocolate.

"Then why you ask me?" Matt questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"I forgot!" He opened his eyes to see a huge-ass spider coming down in a web string, stopping right at something like thirty centimeters of Mello's face. He dropped the chocolate he had on his mouth. "Matt.."

"Now what?"

"There's a fucking spider on my face."

"So?" Matt lighted up a cigarette, not really caring about the spider then turning to see it wasn't exactly on his face. "Don't exaggerate, it's not on your face."

"I'm gonna put it like this; That shit.. it's gonna eat my face off." Mello said, staring at the big spider that was a few centimeters above him.

"Just get off the bed." Matt buring himself down on the couch and took his DS again.

"Don't you dare to start playing again!" Mello yelled.

"Whoa.. A little spider it's scaring you?" Matt turned on his Nintendo anyways, rolling his eyes at Mello.

"I'm not scared. I just don't like spiders." Mello lied, he was in fact scared. Childhood traumas with spiders, you could say. He felt, like, paralyzed on the bed.

Matt put the Nintendo down, standing up from his comfy spot of the couch and walked towards the bed where Mello was lying. "Where's the monster?" Matt asked, starting to believe it was so tiny he couldn't even see it.

"It's there, you douche." Mello told him, poiting to right above him.

"Ahh, there is it." Matt put his goggles on. "Better use this, I don't want it to 'eat my face off'." He teased Mello, smiling. With his hand he, slowly and carefully, took the spider then walked to the window. "I'll threw it off the window. Unless you want me to sent it to Near." Without expecting an answer, he threw it out of the room and closed the windows just in case if Mello started panicking about how it could enter again using the window. "You happy now?" Matt extended a hand to him.

Mello took it and stood up, then grabbing his chocolate bar from the bed. "Yeah…"

"You're welcome." Matt said, stepping out of the room.

"Yeah.. Thanks." Mello mumbled, "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry, dude. Catching spiders it's a hard work." Matt joked as he put his goggles back on his forehead.

"I'll stay here."

"Scream if there's another bug that'll kill ya." Matt walked down stairs to the dining room of the Wammy's house.

Mello rolled his eyes, annoyed at that. Although, deep inside he hear himself admitting he was a tiny little bit scared and saying a decent 'thank you' to Matt.


	2. Where is it!

Matt was digging desesperately inside the drawes of his room and between the dirty clothes placed on the floor all around the place.

"Where is it?! Where is it?!" Matt murmured, he was stressed, he had been looking for it since a few hours ago and still without finding it.

Mello, who was lying on the couch reading a magazine, growled when Matt, accidentally, threw a shirt at him.

"Matt, for fuck's sake. Just quit it." Mello said, already tired of Matt's whimming.

"Fuck no? I need it!" For all the stress he had gathered by now, Matt was just about to start pulling off his hair.

Mello rolled his eyes at him.

"What if it were you?! What if you ran out of chocolate?!" Matt yelled.

"I would go to the cafeteria for more." Mallo answered, passing the pages of his magazine.

"What if the cafeteria ran out of chocolate?!"

"Watari would buy more."

"What if he can't! There's no more chocolate!"

"That's impossible, Matt."

"Just understand my desesperation."

"Did you look in the bathroom?" Mello took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Do you really believe I'd go to the bathroom with my DS?" Matt quirked an eyebrow.

"Certainly." Mello shrugged one shoulder, his eyes glued to the pages of the magazine. "You did tha once."

"Shaddap, that's not my point." Matt scowled.

Mello stayed quiet as he drank his chocolate and read the article.

Matt's brain iluminated with an idea of where his console could be. He stood up from the floor and walked forwards Mello.

"What now?" Mello licked the chocolate on his lips.

"Get your ass off the couch." Matt said with his goggles.

"I'm bus-" Mello paused when Matt grabbed him by the ancles. "Matt what the f-" This time he couldn't finish because Matt pulled him out of the couch, his hot chocolate stained Mello's shirt and face. Which made him yell.

Matt tossed away the pillows to find his Nintendo between them. A sigh in relief.

"Finally!" Matt half-smiled.

Mello checked his cup, there was still hot chocolate in it.

"Matt..." Mello called him as he stood up, with his cup on one hand and the magazine on the other.

"What?" Matt asked, opening his DS and turned it on.

The blonde guy squeezed his cup and then he threw the hot content on Matt's face. "I'm going to look for more chocolate, clean the room." Mello said as he left the bedroom.

Matt thanked himself for having his goggles on, though he had to clean them now. And his DS, well a few drops fell on the buttons.


	3. Blush

"Matt get your ass off the computer!" Mello said, hoping that his friend would listen and get off the computer game already.

"Can't. I'm playin' Left4Dead and I'm just about to beat this witch." Matt waved him off, as his attention was on the zombies. "Yes! Next level!" He smirked, lighting up a cigaratte to get ready.

Mello scowled, he was irritated by the fact that it seemed like a game was more important for Matt.

"I'll go with Near, then." Mello tried to blackmail the other because obviously he was not going to go with the 'twit-headed' of Near.

"Mmkay." Matt shrugged one shoulder.

"MATT, YOU HAVE BEEN IN THIS ROOM THE ENTIRE WEEK! I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU, GODDAMMIT!" Mello exploded, telling almost everything he had in mind.

Matt turned his head to him, without pausing the game which was a mistake since he got killed by the zombies. He didn't care though. A smile formed on his lips for the last part of Mello's throwing and tantrum.

Mello flinched at that and blushed slightly.

"Listen, Nick. Gotta go, I'll get online later." Matt told his partner at zombie murdering via the microphone, closing the game.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked as he stood up from the chair.

"Uh... I haven't think about it." Mello dropped his shoulders.

"Can we just stay here then?" Matt suggested, he was more of a indoors guy.

Mello nodded once, agreeing with him.

Matt walked closer, planting a quick kiss on Mello's lips.

The blonde's face turned in a dark shade of red as he took Matt bt his wrist and pulled him closer to kiss him back.


End file.
